Uncovering the Past HIATUS
by AgeyoPanda
Summary: Danny Fenton was nothing special; just a student trying to get by. He had a normal family, if you don't count the obsession with ghosts. He had only two friends and his grades were about average. But what happens when he starts noticing a change in himself? What happens when his life turns upside? If he doesn't know himself, then who does? *AU* *HIATUS*
1. Ch One - Sudden Changes

I really need to stop starting new fics... omg

But anyway! I was having strong Danny Phantom feels and then I got this idea so why not?

Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed.

* * *

Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Like you're just not normal? Well, that's how fourteen year old Danny Fenton feels. His whole life he felt like he never fit in; that there was this thing about him that was off and something was wrong with him. He doesn't really have that many friends; just two. His grades are about average and he's pretty sure his teachers hate him. He's only been a freshmen for about two months and he's already close to his breaking point. Too bad for him, things are going to get even more stressful for him.

* * *

It was a normal morning, right? Just a normal morning, that is until he noticed something off in his reflection that morning. He thought it was just the condensation of the bathroom mirror playing a trick on him, too bad that wasn't the case. Cleaning the mirror the best he could, he just stared at his hair, dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his damp hair. Was it… grey? No, not too grey, but just a few shades lighter than his jet black hair. He knew he was stressing out, but there was no way he was getting grey hair already. He was about to take an even closer look until his mother shouted at him to hurry or he was going to be late for school. He sighed; pushing his now grey hair to the back of his mind.

After going through with his morning routine, the boy made his way downstairs. Upon reaching the last step, a hushed conversation his mom was having on the phone caught his ear. Young Danny always had pretty good hearing, he thought he was just lucky, and in a way, he was. But something in his mom's tone made him listen in.

"I know, I know. His fifteenth birthday is in a few months, the signs should start showing up but so far, nothing."

A slight pause.

"Well, what if he got lucky? What if he didn't– "

She was cut off.

"Okay, maybe he's just a late bloomer? Look, I don't know if I should say anything to him."

Danny blinked. Was she talking about him? He was turning fifteen soon and it would only make sense, right? Danny took that time to fully walk into the kitchen, "Morning mom." He put on his best smile, trying to forget about what he just heard.

Maddie looked towards her son and smiled back. She whispered a goodbye to the other side of the line before hanging up the phone, "Morning sweetie."

Danny walked over to the bowl of fruit on the counter and pick himself out a bright orange, "What was that about?" He asked, peeling the fruit with just his hands.

"Huh?" She asked, something obviously on her mind, "Oh the phone call? Oh, I was just talking with your Aunt, that's all." She smiled gently at him again before heading down to the lab to where her husband and Danny's father, Jack was.

Danny just stared at the door to the lab for a few seconds before sighing and pulling a slice from the fruit. Popping one in his mouth, he looked over to the clock on the wall. Danny rolled his eyes as he continued to munch on his breakfast. It looks like he was going to be late if he didn't get moving now. Finishing up the last of his orange, he grabbed his bag and jogged out the door.

Opening the front doors of Casper High, his heartbeat quickened slightly, fear washing over him. He hoped to ditch his warm welcome from the school's football star and Danny's own personal bully, Dash Baxter.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Not even four steps and Danny was met with a strong shove to the wall. Pain washed over his back. Danny mentally cursed Dash. What was this guy's problem? It was like he couldn't go one day without wailing on Danny. Another strong shove and Danny was on the ground. The last thing he heard was a laugh and everything went black.

* * *

The man sighed; he didn't want to put up with this. He was fine with watching from afar, but sadly, he was forced to go through with it. Although he couldn't deny it, he hasn't seen his son since his birth and he was quite ready to see him again. Sadly, he can't say anything to him about his ties with him, but seeing him was better than nothing.

"A teaching job, huh?" He spoke into the phone. The man sighed; clearly frustrated, "I don't mind protecting and watching over him, but I'd rather do it without having to put up with some small town high school." He stood in front the classroom, not wanting to do this at all. Another sigh and he spoke into the phone, "Okay, if I must. I'll call you later." After hanging up, he stood there for a good minute or so. Why was he so nervous? Someone like him never gets nervous; they attack things head on.

Upon opening the door to the classroom, the class quickly ran to their seats. They watched as their new teacher made his way up to the front desk. They watched as he set his things down and went to write his name and other various things on the board.

Once finished, the man turned, walked to the front of the desk and leaned on it. He simply just surveyed the students, disappointed when he couldn't find any sign of his son. After clearing his throat, he started to give his big speech, "Good morning class, I am your new algebra teacher, Vladimir Masters. You will only refer to me as 'Mr. Masters' and that's all. As Casper has yet to find a permanent teacher for this class, I will be your teacher until then. Do I make myself, clear?" After a monotone reply from the class, Vlad turned, pulling out a stack of papers from his briefcase, "Here is the class syllabus, you are to follow the guidelines and bring the proper materials to class." He divided the stack of papers and slapped them down on the first desk of each row. Before he could get another word out, the door opened. Vlad sighed, guessing it was just a late student, "You're late. Tardiness will not be tolerated…." His voice grew quite as he laid eyes on the student at the door. No doubt about it. It was him; it had to be him.

"Um, sorry. I've got a note, from the nurse."

Vlad blinked. This boy was definitely his son, but the nurse's office? So early at that too. He does seem a little out of it. Vlad couldn't deny it; it was worried. This was his son and here he is, late to class from the nurse and looking very tired. He wanted so much to just hold his son in his arms and ask him what happened, why he was like this. But he knew he couldn't, not for a while that is. Pushing his worry aside, he spoke up again, "Well then, hand me the note and take your seat," he looked at the class roster, "Mr. Fenton, right?"

Danny nodded, "Right." After handing Vlad the note, he took his seat at the back of the class behind his friend Sam and next to his other friend, Tucker. The two friends shot him questioning glances, but he shook them off, making a mental note to tell them later.

Algebra seemed to just drag on and on. It was definitely one of the Danny's worst subjects; math just wasn't his cup of tea. He did his best to keep up with notes and to not fall asleep, but with the morning he had so far, all he wanted to do was just sleep. As soon as the bell rang, relief washed over him. Finally, no more confusing story problems and solving for x.

Vlad was leaning on the front of his desk, when he called Danny over, "Mr. Fenton, a word please."

Danny rolled his eyes, but he was in no mood to argue. From the sudden hair change, to getting beat by Dash and waking up in the Nurse's Office, he just didn't have the energy to protest. Besides, he didn't even know this teacher; he could very well be a lot better than the subs they've been having for the past two months. Once all the students were out of the class, Danny walked up to the other side of Vlad's desk, "Um, is this about my tardy? Because that note is legit." There were no signs of anger or impatience in his voice, it was an honest question, but with his mood, he wasn't so sure.

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle. On one hand he was worried about his son and why he was so tired, but on the other hand, this was his son he was talking to; he just couldn't help it, "No, Mr. Fenton that's not it, I believe you."

Danny's eyes brightened slightly at this; it's not every day that the teachers of Casper believe him; especially when they always seem to take Dash's side, "Really?"

A small smile made its way on Vlad's lips, "Yes, really. Anyway, did you catch my name?"

"No, not really."

"It's on the syllabus and on the board, Mr. Fenton. You should try and pay attention." Vlad's gentle voice now held a stern tone.

Danny rolled his eyes. While he may be right, it still wasn't something Danny wanted to hear right now, "Yes, sir."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you why you're so out of it. You look awful." Danny looked at his teacher, shock in his eyes. Not every teacher asked him this. They just always assume he's just some lazy kid who never goes to sleep when he should. And they never believe him when he tells them the truth, either.

Danny sighed, realizing he had to give the same speech, "Well, for starters, it was an odd morning. And then I get beat up by the school football star, to the point of passing out. So, that's how I ended up in the Nurse's Office." He shrugged, used to the same routine.

Upon hearing Danny's story, Vlad's insides raged with anger; how could someone just bully his kid and get away with it? Danny isn't some plaything; he isn't just something they could push around for their own amusement. Vlad sighed, trying to calm his anger, "And by football star you mean…?" Vlad questioned, starting to speak his hands.

"Dash Baxter. Luckily, it was just him this time." Danny's voice started to sound depressed; he was so tired of always being pushed around.

"This time? What do you mean 'this time'?" Vlad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but paining him to hear his son so depressed.

"Sometimes he gets the whole football team to wail on me, it's like some tradition or something. And the best part of it all is that they always believe him. Man, I'm so sick of this." Danny didn't bother meeting Vlad's eyes now. With his hands in fists, he dug his nails into his palms; feeling sadness, hopelessness and anger all together.

Vlad wanted so much to just comfort his child then and there. They were behind closed doors, right? Surely no one would notice. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. He couldn't just blow his secret so early, plus _she_ would be angry with him. The best he could do was lay a hand on his shoulder and comfort him in that way, "I'll deal with them somehow. I'm your teacher for the time being and it's my apart of my job to protect my students."

But Danny just shook his head, "No. It doesn't matter if you rat them out, they'll just come after me even more now. I'll think of something."

"But they continue to do this. I just can't sit back and watch."

"No, trust me. It's fine."

Vlad just looked at Danny for a while; wondering if he really should just leave it alone. Agreeing to Danny's words, Vlad sat back down at his desk with a pen and paper, "What's your next class?"

Danny didn't bother looking up now, he just gave his answer in that depressed tone, "English."

Vlad nodded, "Ah yes, Lancer's your teacher, right?" Vlad looked up at Danny again, but with no answer. With his disappointment growing, Vlad finished off the note and handed it to Danny, "You better get to class now, Mr. Fenton."

Taking the note, Danny just nodded his head, gave a quite 'thanks' and was out the door. Vlad just watched his son walk away, unable to do anything. So many emotions consumed Vlad. Anger for what Dash did to his son, sadness for seeing his son so depressed, and frustration for not being able to do anything about it.

Since it was a free period for Vlad, he had a lot of time to dwell on his feelings. He replayed first period in his head, from his introduction at the beginning of class, to his conversation with Danny right now. But then, something dawned on him; Danny's hair! Vlad furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He thought back to his conversation with _her_ this morning. With such speed, Vlad pulled his phone of his briefcase and dialed a number. He held the phone to his ear; his leg bouncing as his impatience grew, "Come on now, pick up." He got up from his seat and started pacing back and forth. Then, he was met with a cheery greeting on the other line. Without bothering with his own greeting, in an urgent voice, he spoke into the phone, "Madeline, I need the most current photo you have of Daniel, now. I think, I think it's time."


	2. Ch Two - College Days and Secrets

_**To be honest, I wasn't expecting much for this omg  
**_ _ **But really, thank you guys! I hope for more reviews and follows in the future. I really like this idea and I really want to keep going with this~ I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far!  
And sorry since this chapter is kinda short.**_

* * *

Vlad paced back and forth; locking the door to the classroom a few minutes ago. His brain was running a mile a minute. There had to be a change; a subtle change, but a change nonetheless. Vlad knew that Danny was stressed out, but that would only cause a few grey hairs, not a whole shift in hair color. He was sure of it, he had to be sure of it. There was no other explanation to his sudden hair change. He had kept close watch on Danny in any way he could. Maddie always made sure to write Vlad at least twice a month, informing Vlad of Danny's life and all the changes that happened, always including the most recent photo of him if any. They also called each other whenever they could.

At hearing a soft knock at the door, Vlad couldn't open the door fast enough, "Madeline, Danny inherited them, I'm sure," shutting the door and locking it again, he led Maddie to his desk, "Did you bring the picture?"

After handing Vlad the picture, Maddie just watched him for a while. If it was possible, she could see the actual gears in his mind working. She sighed, finally speaking up, "But I thought he wasn't, there was no change at all. I didn't notice anything this morning. When I saw him this morning, I was on the phone with you…" Oh right. On the phone, of course she didn't notice, she was so busy talking with Vlad and wracking her brain for an explanation over her son, she didn't even notice the biggest clue of all. The fact of the matter was that Vlad was right.

Grabbing her shoulders, Vlad looked at her straight in the eyes, "His hair, Madeline. It's happening now or never. And that's now. We have to tell him."

Maddie just blinked a few times, taking in the new information. She sighed, pacing back and forth, "If we tell him, then we have to break the news to Jack, too. And don't you think it's too early to tell him? It's just his hair color, we shouldn't just throw this on him out of nowhere."

Vlad sighed, looking down. For once in his life, Vlad Masters was unsure of himself. The man started to pace back and forth. Finally he stopped, turned and looked at Maddie, "Fine," he let out a heavy sigh, "I don't want to just drop this on the boy either, we'll wait and see how this plays out. In the meantime, you need to keep a close eye on him."

Maddie nodded and gave a small sigh, "I can do that. You do the same. If he has inherited them, then we can't afford to miss anything."

* * *

"So, what did you think of our new math teacher?" Danny asked Tucker while shutting his locker door with a slam.

Tucker never looked up from his PDA, "He's gonna be strict, I just know it."

As the duo started making their way to the doors of Casper, Sam caught up with them, stuffing a few books in her bag, "So Danny, you think you're gonna fill us in on why you were late?"

Danny rolled his eyes, looking to his friend, "Oh that? Yeah, just a normal day, really. Dash punches me, I wake up in the nurse's office."

As Sam pushed the doors open, she rolled her eyes, "Is anyone going to do something with him?" Dash Baxter has been bullying them, especially Danny for years and he's always gotten away with it. They wanted nothing more to just see this guy get what he deserves.

Danny scoffed, "I doubt it. Dash has been a pain in my butt since middle school, he's not getting in trouble anytime soon."

"Well someone should at least teach him a lesson or two." Sam was really getting fed up with Dash always ragging on her friend. What was this guy's deal? He doesn't have anything better to do or what?

Conversation between the three friends died out as they continued walking to Danny's house. Danny and Sam stole a few looks over to Tucker, noticing the guy never looked away from his PDA. Sure the guy really loves his technology, but it wasn't like this guy never had anything to say. Sam always told Danny how hard it was to get him to just shut up for just five minutes.

Upon finally entering Danny's room and shutting the door, the two friends watched as Tucker just sat in his usual spot, eyes never leaving his PDA. Danny crossed his arms, "Okay Tuck, you're never this quiet. What's up?"

Tucker just sighed, showing his friends the screen of his PDA, "This."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows, taking the PDA from his friend's hand. It was a news page from the 80's, it seemed. Sitting on his bed, he read the headline aloud, "Vladimir Masters, 22, rushed to hospital after University of Wisconsin Proto-Portal Accident," Danny looked up to his friends, a confused look on his face, "my parents went to the university of Wisconsin, you guys don't think…?" Danny asked his friends, his voice lowering as he spoke.

Sam shrugged, "You think it's a good idea to ask your parents?"

Danny sighed, "I don't know, guys," handing the PDA back to Tucker, he shrugged, "what am I supposed to do? Just go right up to them and just ask them? They never mentioned this guy to me or Jazz at all, they obviously didn't want us to know."

"Maybe you should wait for a while, man. Maybe they'll tell you guys in the long run?" Tucker suggested, pocketing his PDA.

"Or how about I just forget that my parents never mentioned something really important and lied to me and Jazz since forever?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "They didn't lie to you, Danny. They just never mentioned something that could be really important about their college days," the Goth just shrugged her shoulders, "That's all."

Danny just shot her a deadpanned look, "Yeah sure, makes tons of sense, Sam."

"Well, what other explanation do you have?"

Danny sighed, "Okay, I don't have an explanation. But they obviously hid this for a reason, what that reason is, we have to find out what it is."

* * *

Vladimir Masters gave a loud sigh. After the conversation he had with Maddie earlier today, he just wanted to forget everything. Danny was definitely going through a change and Vlad couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't tell Danny who he was. He couldn't tell Danny what was going on. He couldn't tell Danny anything. Vlad just wanted the day to come. He wanted the day to come when he can just reveal all to his son. Walking up the bar in his den, he poured himself a glass of wine. He gave another sigh and sat himself down his desk. He took a small sip from his glass before going through a random book that was left on the desk. Vlad laughed to himself upon realizing it was his yearbook from college. For some reason, he found it funny even though his college years were pretty much ruined after the Proto-Portal accident. Vlad sighed as he finished the wine and made his way down to his lab.

Walking inside, he looked at his own ghost portal that stood strong against the wall. Vlad wanted to believe his life was ruined after the accident happened. Sure, he had spent years in the hospital after that day. Each day, nurses and doctors poked at him, trying to find out what was wrong with him before the just deemed him as a loss cause and that no medicine was going to cure him. It was like Vlad had some incurable disease. What they didn't know was that Vlad was now one of a kind.

He let two familiar black rings pass over his body. A small smirk graced itself on his face once the feeling of a heat core kicked in, "Those fools. Acting like I had some disease. I must really thank Jack, though. Because of him I've become the most powerful being on Earth." And then, reality hit him. Sighing, the halfa walked closer to the portal, "But if it's actually happening, Daniel will soon be tied to both worlds as I am. Do I really want that for my Little Badger?" Vlad knew how the Ghost Zone worked, he knew how many powerful ghosts lived there, he wasn't sure if he wanted Danny to get caught up in it. Vladimir Masters didn't know what direction he should turn to.


	3. Ch 3 - The Truth (Part One)

This will be a very short chapter but it's also part one of a two parter so be sure to watch out for the next part!

Like always, please don't mind any mistakes that I might have missed!

* * *

It was a month into the school year and Danny was already feeling the stress getting worse and worse. He was already barely getting by in most of his classes and was close to failing at least two of them. His new math teacher was pretty strict, which made Danny nervous to ask the guy for help. Not only that, but he still hasn't asked him or his parents about their connection together. Not only that, but Danny was pretty much half asleep that morning. The teen trudged his way into his first hour, Sam and Tucker close behind him.

Vlad never looked up from the lesson plans he was going over, "Good morning, students. I take it you all have your homework finished?" At the silence he heard, he shook his head, "You have time before class, I suggest you work on it now."

Sam giggled as the trio sat in their usual seats, "You heard him boys."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "We all can't ace all our classes, like you."

Vlad couldn't hold back a smirk. He looked up from his lesson plans, "You know, if you actually tried, you can pass all your classes like Miss Manson here."

Tucker shrugged, "It's not like I don't try, it's just really? When are we going to use this in life?"

Vlad scoffed, "If I recall, you're quite savvy with technology. How do you think they perfect those little gadgets of yours?" Vlad just smirked at the embarrassed reaction he received. And then, it hit. Furrowing his brows, he looked at Danny. He noticed the teen hasn't said a word at all. Vlad sighed at the sight. Danny looked tired and worn out, like there was this big thing on his mind. The teen was usually quite talkative when it came to spending free time with his friends, but this morning, Danny just seemed so off. Vlad cleared his throat, "Mr. Fenton?"

Danny blinked a few times before snapping his head up in surprise to look at his math teacher, "Yes?"

Vlad just furrowed his brows, his thoughts leaving him and replaced with new ones. Danny's eyes? Did they just… "…. turn green…?" Vlad whispered under his breath, a mixture of doubt and uneasiness settling in his chest.

"Um, Mr. Masters?" Danny asked, pulling the teacher out of his thoughts, "What did you want?"

Vlad blinked a few times before shaking his head, "Nevermind," he answered with a sharp tone in his voice. The halfa looked down to his lesson plans, his heart racing. If Vlad had any doubt left inside him, it was all blown away now. Danny definitely gained Vlad's ghost DNA.

* * *

Danny shoved his books into his already full locker, shutting it closed with a loud slam. Today just wasn't the teen's day, just like any other day. With a tired yawn, Danny made his way towards Casper's front doors; he was so greatfull that school was finally over with. As Danny got closer to the front doors, he passed by his math teacher's room. Danny's steps came to a halt as he heard the teacher's frustrated tone. The teen knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but there was something about the tone in his phone made him listen in. Not only that, but he was still rather curious over the guy.

"I know what I saw, there's no denying it." Vlad spoke into his phone, his frustration growing.

Danny furrowed his brows as he listened in more closely.

"We've been through this, already! He has my DNA, how do I just not believe this?" Vlad's voice grew louder, determined to get his point across, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can just sit by until you give the say so." There was a beat of silence before Vlad let out a defeated sigh, "Very well. But sooner or later, the truth will come out."

* * *

Maddie Fenton paced back and forth in the lab; her eyes gazing at the Fenton Portal every once in a while. What was she going to do now? She didn't want to believe Vlad, but there was a part of her that wanted to. However, if he was right, how was she going to deal with a half ghost son? She knew very well that Vlad was half ghost, but it took years to fully accept it and even then, she wasn't sure if she was fully okay with it.

Maddie just wanted her kids to grow up to be happy. How would Danny himself react to not only being Vlad's son but also being half ghost? Would he be able to take it well? Would he be angry with her? She wouldn't blame him if he was. How would he adjust? Would he be able to learn how to control his newfound powers? Vlad himself took years to master his own powers. What would happen if Danny wanted to get rid of his powers? Maddie just had so many questions that needed answers, she didn't know what way to go or what to believe anymore.

* * *

By Saturday morning, Danny was positive that he was going to confront his parents' connections with his new teacher. The teen quietly made his way downstairs, nervousness settling in the pit of his stomach. As Danny made his way into the living room, his ears were met with the quiet chatter of his parents' voices. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he walked into kitchen, "Morning," he didn't bother waiting for an answer. Taking a seat at the table, he finally asked his parents, "So, what's the deal between you two and Vlad Masters? Something about an accident in college?"


End file.
